Pirates of the Carribean Gyspy Magic
by Rylee-Greenleaf
Summary: It's been a year since the curse of the black pearl and Will and Elizabeth get Married... the story is full of action when everyone is split up. please R&R!! **PG-13 just incase in the future**
1. Chapter 1

I don't own any POTC things… just my characters that I make up in my twisted little head. Loved the movie… I'm trying to grow as an Author so if you see any mistakes, please tell and I will fix!! J 

Chapter 1

It was a bright morning out on the Caribbean as Elizabeth sat in bed twisting her engagement ring around her finger. It was two months ago that Will had taken her into a lovely lagoon and proposed to her. She had just thought they were going on a boat ride at night, but she knew when he was being so quiet. The moon lit up the bay as the frogs and insects sang to the night air as Will stopped the boat as well as he could. As the boat slowed Elizabeth could swear her heart was slowing also. 

Laying under her warm blankets Wills voice still echoed in her head as she thought back to that night.

"Elizabeth, will you come live with me on my ship and be my wife for forever?" She smiled up and the boat ceiling and slowly rolled out of bed throwing an over robe on and walking outside. The warm air swarmed all around her making the happiness inside her fill up even more, if possible. She looked around at the crew working diligently on different things. The Black Pearl was floating along beside them. 

The ship looked a lot different now that there was a different captain running things. A sharp memory hit Elizabeth, as she gazed at the water, of the year before when she nearly lost Will. The ugly skeletons of the crew still haunted her dreams at times, but when she thought of the upcoming day this weekend all the bad thoughts went away and were covered with happiness. Wills voice was carried with the wind to Elizabeth, "Jack Sparrow! You didn't steal this did you?"

"Captain! _Captain_ Jack Sparrow. Why should I tell you where I got it?" Jack replied swaying around dangerously. 

Elizabeth walked up the short staircase to find the two men bickering over something, "what are you hiding behind your back, Will?" Elizabeth asked innocently. The two pirates swung around and faced her. 

"Nothing, nothing at all," Will said terribly failing to sound innocent.

"You see, Elizabeth, men of our class are forced to keep some things secret so that other people, or women, will not here of our dealings," Jack said walking over to her. Elizabeth put her hands on her hips and cocked an eyebrow, "But then of course the people, or women, never just leave it at that."

"Well, I shall meet you two for breakfast in ten minutes while I go get changed. You two better be cleaned up a bit," She called over her shoulder as she went back down stairs to her bedroom. The two pirates watched her descended down the stairs before turning to each other again.

"Where did you get it?" Will said sharply.

"Now, now, you're the stupid one, remember that. You have to trust me on this one, she'll love the ring," Jack said with his exaggerated movements. Will looked down at the small trinket laying in his palm. The red ruby bound to the gold band glistened in the morning sun, "I can't believe its been two months and you haven't gotten her a ring."

"I made her one!" Will said defensively.

"It's a silver band with a weakly attached diamond. Small one, I might add," Jack said laying his hand on Wills shoulder.

"I made swords, not rings," Will replied looking at the band more closely, "What's this writing say?"

"Oh, I wouldn't worry about that, just tell her it means something about love. Its in a foreign language, she'll never know," Jack said walking to the side of the boat.

"I'm not going to lie to my future wife! What does it say Jack!" Will said advancing on him.

"Alright! I got it from a gypsy, I don't know what it says, probably something to do with gypsy stuff," Jack said waving his hands around.

Will glared at him for a second but Captain Sparrow just looked at him without interest leaning against the boat. After a few more seconds of this Will turned to met his fiancé for breakfast.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

The next few days passed quickly aboard Will's ship, The Elizabeth, and finally the day of the wedding had arrived. They were docked at a small town and stood out in the crowd very much. As Will and Jack walked towards the church, Will noticed a young gypsy dancing for money, but she was starring straight into his eyes. He looked away quickly knowing they're best at luring men into there grasp. Elizabeth was still on the ship getting into her dress. Haley, a young girl they found in there travels, helped her into her dress.  


"I hate corsets," Elizabeth said with a gasp and Haley's tiny fingers worked the laces tighter around her waist.

"You look beautiful," Haley stated once she was ready. Elizabeth looked down at the young girl, she was only eight but had already been through so much. Elizabeth took her hand as they walked through the town to meet the men. Haley was carrying a bouquet of white roses hopping along side of Elizabeth. Happiness swirled around her as she came closer to the church, she felt as though she was going to burst.

When she opened the church door there was a sight that not many people would have seen on there wedding day, a group of pirates were standing around a disgruntled priest. Jack sparrow looked very out-of-place standing next to a well trimmed Will Turner. Even though this strange scene welcomed her she felt more at home than she ever would have. 

Will watched her slowly walking towards him, Haley skipping along in front of her happily. His heart was racing, finally the day was here. Before he knew it she was standing in front of him smiling into his eyes. 

The priest cleared his throat and began, "Dearly beloved, we are gathered her today to witness the marriage of Will Turner and Elizabeth Swan. I must ask if anyone here objects to this wedding?"

Jack opened his mouth and raised his hand but before the priest noticed him Will kicked him in the shin not taking his eyes from Elizabeth's. 

"Very well…" The priest went on, "Do you Will Turner take Elizabeth to be your wife, to love her and cherish her for better or for worse, in sickness and in health?" 

"I do," Will said, when he opened his mouth it felt like more happiness had jumped inside.

"And do you, Elizabeth Swann, take this pirate to be your husband, to love him and cherish him for better or for worse, in sickness and in health?"

"Yes! I mean, I do," Elizabeth said laughing, the corset was the only thing keeping her from bursting.

"Do you have the rings?" The priest asked lazily.

Elizabeth slipped the gold band around Wills shaking finger, and Will reached into his pocket and pulled out the ring Jack had given to him. He slipped the one he made and replaced it with the other one. Elizabeth looked down at it and her mouth dropped, "Oh darling, its beautiful! Where did you get it?" She asked looking at him.

The priest interrupted clearly wanting to leave, "You may kiss the bride," Will cupped her face and found her sweet lips once again, " I now pronounce you man and wife."

As soon as he had spoken these words and group of gypsy's burst through the door making a lot of noise. The priest ran for cover as the crew pulled out their guns and started shooting at the gypsies. Will held Elizabeth close as he drew his sword from its sheath. The gypsy girl he saw on the street just arrived and headed strait towards him.

"I believe you have something that belongs to us," she said shortly starring straight at Elizabeth not caring that a sword was being pointed at her. Jack went swinging from a chandelier causing the most distraction by far. He stood up shaking his head and charged after the gypsy that threw him, screaming. The swords clashed and clanged as Jack got a few good hits. The sword barely scrapping Jacks face cause a straight line of blood to appear on his cheek. 

A man came up behind her and challenged Will to a sword fight. Will jumped up onto a pew dodging his sword he blocked another strike and thrusted his sword at the man who blocked it, jumping up onto another pew. 

Back in Jacks fight the gypsy decided to Flip around instead of actually fighting Jack.

"Stop flipping around!" Jack screamed at the man throwing a small knife at where he was going to land stabbing him in the thigh. 

A gypsy came up from behind Elisabeth and grabbed her, who shrieked. Will turned from his fight and went running after his wife that was slung over the shoulder of an older man. The girl whistled and the gypsies abandoned there fights and ran for the door.

"I'm sorry your wedding day had to be like this!" a gypsy shouted back mockingly at Will. Before the girl made it out the door Jack grabbed her arm and pinned her to the wall.

Something latched onto Wills leg as he stared hopelessly at the door. He looked down to see Haley clinging on for dear life. Tear streaks had made their path down her face, but she still had the rose Elizabeth had given to her. 

"Who are you and why did you come here?" Will heard Jack say, but he seemed so far away. Elizabeth was gone, right from his grasp, he couldn't save her.

He heard a female voice he looked around hopefully but it was just the gypsy, "You stole my ring!"

"Of course, I'm a pirate what else do you think I'd do? Buy it?" Jack said

Will walked over dragging Haley on his leg, "I knew it!" 

"It was a nice ring, we can talk about this later, Will," Jack said nodding his head at the girl.

"What's your name?" Will asked the girl.

"Natesa, born a gypsy, will die a gypsy," She shot coldly at Will.

"Looks like you've got your life planed out for ya'," Jack turned to her.

Will was about to ask her where they took Elizabeth but before her could, Natesa got a good kick her jewelry jangling along. Jack groaned and kneeled down. Natesa started to run but Jack grabbed her ankle causing her to fall over with a thud. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A little later, Natesa was tied up by her own necklaces and the men were discussing how a group of pirates and a tied up gypsy were going to get back to the harbor. 

"We could put her in a box, and then-" one pirate started but was cut off.  


"That'll neva work fool! We still have to get all of us back!"

"We'll do it in stages, me an' Will will go first with her, then another pair a few minuets later and so on," Jack finally decided. Will was a lost man, he just sat there staring at the ground, how could he have let her get out of his grasp again? A sharp slap on the face brought him back to realization.

"Pull your self together, man, we have to get her back to the ship, come on," Jack said pulling Will to his feet wiping the blood off his face from the fight.

They got her one the ship fine, just a few strange stares and rude comments were said loudly about pirates walking with gypsies. Once the all the crew was aboard they started off again to the sea. Will went down to Elizabeth's room and laid on her nicely made bed, breathing in her scent. He laid there thinking about her then slowly drifted off to sleep.

A loud clap of thunder woke him up, he didn't know how long he had been laying there, he didn't even know if it was morning. He stumbled outside the waves tossing the boats dangerously. The Black Pearl was a good distance away but he could see the crew members running around like they were on the Elizabeth. 

"Captain Will! She's taken an awful beating, the storms been alright since six o'clock this morning but now, its just awful. We didn't want to wake ya, but Ben's been tryin to handle it." Anthony, one of the younger crew members screamed over the storm.

"What time is it? Where's Haley?" Will asked quickly thinking that Haley was the most closest thing he had to Elizabeth, she had taken such a liking to her.

"It's about eight, sir, and she's in one of the lower compartments, safe, sir."

Will ran up to help Ben, he had never been very smart in times of quick thinking. He fought the rain pelting down like little daggers. When he reached the top of the small stair case he saw Ben shouting orders at the other crew members holding the wheel as still as he could. 

"Captain! There ya are! She's about to go to pieces, I'm not sure how much longer she can hold," Ben yelled accidentally letting the wheel slip a bit.

"You're doing great, keep doing what you're doing I'm gonna go help them down there!" Will shouted back turning to go back to the lower deck. A strong gust of wind and a huge wave hit right when Will was unbalanced and he slipped, the next thing he heard was, "man overboard!" and he thought he needed to go help, but when he figured out he couldn't breath he knew it was him. He looked up and saw a small circle of light above him, he couldn't move, or think. He saw a figure moving towards him quite quickly, at first he thought Elizabeth was swimming towards him but it didn't look like her and she was wearing a different outfit. The next thing he thought that it was Natesa, but she wouldn't have saved him, and she had long hair. The figure was right in front of him and he didn't know who, or what, she was. 

Her face was close to his, so close Will could have almost counted her eyelashes. Then he realized that she was kissing him. Why was she kissing him while he was drowning? Wills thoughts were going blurry and he couldn't think straight, but the only thing he knew that he wasn't drowning and still had air in his lungs as long as her mouth was against his. Her hand gripped his and she started pulling him upwards. Her skin was smooth and slippery and she moved with great speed. He reached the surface but neither of the boats, the Elizabeth or the Black Pearl, were in sight. He felt the women sigh as she tried to keep them both afloat, and then nothing. 


	4. Author's Note

~~*Hey just wanted to say this isn't a chapter but I lost internet connection so I got a lot to put up I moved around and added a few chapters and then add some stuff to mainly chapter two put have a look around!!*~~ 


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

That night the storm finally cleared off and the boats got into talking distance, the Black Pearl took a nasty beating but the crews spirits were up, they got the gypsy on board, but the Elizabeth crew we're all low because they lost there captain and they couldn't get him back. They were mainly scared of what Jack was going to say, or yell.

"You guys didn't get too much damage, where's Will, I want to talk to him," Jack said crossing a board onto the Elizabeth. The silence and the fact that the whole crew wouldn't even look at him got him worried, "well, where is he?"

"We had a man overboard during the storm," Ben said quietly still staring at the floor, "And, he, erm, we'll he didn't come back up."

"Oh, well, he's knocked me out and left me with a bunch of cursed pirates before, I think he'll be fine," Jack said happily.

"But, but he's dead, that's far from fine!" Anthony said loudly looking up at Jack.

"Don't you worry bout that, son, the ladies of the sea will take care of him. This is the part of the ocean where all pirates are taken care of, nothing bad will never happen to a man while he's in these waters," an older crew member said to Anthony from the Black Pearl. Jack winked at him and climbed back over to his boat. 

"Go check on the girl, Anthony," Ben ordered. Anthony moped away down underneath while the other members of both boats hurried around getting ready for sail again.

"Thanks for telling him that story, real worry wart that'un," Ben called over to the old pirate.

"It ain't a story, happened to me before, They'll take care of him," He called back walking away to lift the sails.

"Don't worry bout him, that's Old Man Tucker, always telling far fetch stories like that," a middle aged pirate set his hand on Bens shoulder. 

Elizabeth was thrown in a corner with the ropes digging into her skin. 

"You have you're ring, why do you want me?" she called out to a hopefully listening gypsy. She had been talking or asking non-stop question for the last 3 hours, often repeating herself. For awhile some listened to her, then they just left her. "I'm quite hungry, is there any food?" 

She heard footsteps coming around the corner. A women came around carrying a tray with some bread, a bit of meat, and juice.

"Its not much, but its all we can spare. All of us get this much," She said putting everything in front of her.

Elizabeth looked at her for a second, her hands were still tied behind her back, was she suppose to eat it straight off the plate?

She soon figured this problem out and untied her completely.

"Don't you think I'd run away?" Elizabeth asked picking up the meat. The women laughed a bit while she sat down against the wall. 

"No, no, You would never be able to get out of here without being seen," She said resting her head against the wall, "We aren't much for violence, and mind you what we did today was completely different from our ways. All we want is a bit of money, we figure if we catch Jack Sparrow we trade him in for some pounds and we're happy, and you can go be with your husband. We tried to get him with the ring but he barely got out of our grasp," She explained.

"So, I'm bait?" Elizabeth asked through bite of bread. When the women nodded, Elisabeth responded, "well, you've got a mistake in your plan. I'm married to Will Turner, not Jack Sparrow, thank goodness."

"Yes, but if Mr. Turner comes, our way of staying alive comes."

A loud clap of thunder told them there was a storm going on outside.

"Where are we?" Elizabeth asked yet another question.

"In an old church, we find sanctuary in here," she said plainly.

Elizabeth talked with her a bit more and found that gypsies were similar to pirates in a lot of ways, then they were totally different also. When night rolled around, Charity the women, Took Elizabeth down to a big room where all the Gypsies dance, drank, and talked among one another. There life seemed like it was one big party. When Elizabeth walked in and people noticed her, they didn't seem angry or upset, they actually smiled and gave her rum. The woman pulled her onto the dance floor and taught her how to do different kinds of dancing, then how they mixed two together. 

Around ten o' clock Elizabeth was pulled into a game of poker that gambled with different items of a kitchen. A younger man sat down and started talking to Elizabeth with a normal conversation, there was a pause and he asked about Will, it seemed like the whole room got quiet and everyone looked at her.

Her heart felt like someone was squeezing it, she didn't want to think about Will, she knew it would hurt to bad. She couldn't even remember the feeling of being so happy.

"Will…" She mumbled under her breath, "…can't…breath!" With that she clutched her chest and passed out.


	6. Chapter 5

__

This is the newest chapter, Thank you for everybody who has reviewed, I appreciate it. Chapter 6 shall be up shortly!!! Please tell me if you feel cheated or see a mistake and I'll try to get to it asap!!! Thanks Again!

Chapter 5

Will opened his eyes into a bright sun. He was laying on some kind of hammock. He laid there blinded for a moment as he listened to things going on around him. The ocean was near by and he could hear children playing. He slowly sat up and looked around, nearly falling out of the hammock. The site he saw made him fall out of his hammock completely. 

There was over twenty women walking around, but there wasn't a single man in site. Most of them were out in the water splashing around with there children.

"Ah, your awake!" A voice said behind him, " you took a nasty hit in the head."

Will spun around sudden pain shooting through his skull. 

"Where am I? Who are you? What's the date?" Will shot off quickly holding his head in his hand.

"Calm down, relax. Here, sit in your hammock," She carefully guided him down again her skin slid over his, almost like a fish fell over his arm.

"What are you?" Will asked looking at her webbed hands and feet. There were random spots of silver scales on her body, and her eyes were as blue as the Caribbean water. 

"So many questions, where do I start?"

"How about with the first one, where am I?" Will asked again.

"You are on an island in the Caribbean. If I told you the exact location, I'd have to kill you," She said winking at him.

"Then why did you save me?" Will raised his eyebrows.

"Ok, so I wouldn't kill you but I couldn't tell you because I don't know the exact location," She looked down at him. 

"Second question. I am Niaya, I take care of pirates," She said bowing her head, "And I think it's midday on July the fourteenth, you've been asleep for a day."

"What about my last question, what are you?"

"We like to be called Water Nymphs, but mostly are confused with the myths of mermaids," Niaya explained with a sigh.

"Why did you save me?" Will asked after a moment of silence.

"That will be explain on a later date," She said smiling over at him, "but if you want something to think on, how do you think there's children if there's no men?"

They watched the nymphs splash around and laugh, Niaya didn't leave his side for a long time. Will felt like she was a new mother looking over her child. 

"May I ask you a question?" her voice broke the silence between them, Will just looked over at her so she took it as a yes.

"What is the meaning of your ring, I've never seen one on that finger before," Niaya said lifting his hand playing with his wedding band. 

"I'm married and that means that I'm bound to only one women," Will's voice shook as he told her about Elizabeth, tears forming in his eyes. He looked back at Niaya but she was already looking at him. There was a strange look in her eyes as they lowered onto the sand.

"I answered my own question and I don't think I'll be any help to you," Will said getting tired of just laying there. 

"You're male aren't you?" Niaya asked in a weird tone just starring at a sand in front of her. 

"Yes, but I love my wife, and I'll never love anybody else," Will said sitting up.

"You must be hungry, I'll go catch dinner," Niaya said standing up changing the subject. 

"Catch, dinner? I-it's still alive?" Will said alarmed. 

"Fish, we eat fish," Niaya said turning around. 

"Can I come with you? I need to walk and I would like to see the island a little bit more," Will asked stretching his arms and legs out. 

She smiled and waited for him walk next to her. She walked along the rolling waves pointing out different nymphs and their children.

"That one over there with the red hair saved a pirate about twenty years ago, fine lad. Very nice also, I think his name was Pete." She waved out to her, "And do you see the younger one? That ones mine."

Will was alarmed by this, "but she has to be nearly the same age," 

"How old do you think I am?" She asked playfully. 

"Eighteen or twenty something around in there," Will said looking at her.

"Hundred and fifty-three," Niaya said smiling, "our bodies age very slowly, my oldest daughter is only a hundred and ten."

"How many children do you have?" Will asked.

"Six, no sorry, seven," Niaya said burrowing her eyebrows. 

"You can't remember?" Will asked confused.

"Sometimes the pirates like to take the kids, but her father didn't, another also. But her father, actually you look a lot like him, but his name was Boot-Strap Bill," Wills fathers name rang in his ears. It couldn't be, Will was his only child. 

"Boot-Strap Bill, he was my father," Will said quietly. Niaya looked up at him, she looked rather serious. 

"Huh, I guess that explains the resemblance," She raised her eyebrows and shrugged.

A sudden rumble in his stomach told him he was more hungry than he thought. Niaya smiled and waded out into the ocean a little more. She dove under and came back up, the water rolling off her skin and hair. 

"You wait here, I don't want you out in the water," Niaya said walking deeper into the water. 

When she dove under Will could still see her as she sped off towards the rocks. She was very fast and looked like she could breath under water. A small tug on his hand brought him back to where he was.

"Who are you, sir?" a young looking girl asked.

"I'm Will Turner, I was hurt, so Niaya brought me back to take care of me," Will said binding down to her level, "who are you?"

The girl just giggled and dove underwater and swam away. He saw her surface and talked to Niayas daughter, his half sister.


	7. Woops! My bad!

*~Sorry!!! When I was changing all the chapters I ended up screwing myself over, so I had to delete everything and reload it. In doing so I lost all my reviews so in the 5th chapter, I'm really not smoking anything I did have a few reviews at one point!!!! Sorry if you were confused at all!!!~*


End file.
